The Storyteller Song
by Storyteller4
Summary: A story entwined with magic love and mystery. Destiny has been cruel to Van ad Hitomi but can the Powers that Be put Destiny back on her course...or will Hitomi not be able to save Van this time? V/H foreva!
1. Default Chapter

A/N heya ppls. It been a long time since I've written, some of you may know me as Pretty Senshi1519, but I wanted to start afresh, and this is my first attempt at being a better writer, so here goes.  
  
The Storyteller Song  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A tall slender woman with long honey brown hair, looked to the night sky, the galaxies shining into her tormented emerald eyes. She was every man's dream, every woman's envy, yet her very own nightmare. Her past filled with tales of laughter, tales of pain, words that thunder, words that echo and remain. Her name, Hitomi Kanzaki, the storyteller song.  
  
Sometimes he passed through her mind, Van Fanel, her first love, the one who taught her to use her heart and forget her eyes. It was true; in her younger years she had a craving to be loved, an ache to be held, a need to be told that she was special and that she was a part of destinies plans. Something that her own father couldn't give her, that's who Hitomi was thinking about at the moment, her father, thoughts of him never seemed to escape her memory no matter how hard she tried to block them out they always remained. In everything that she said and did, she was reminded of him, but Van, the raven haired King, he was the one that seemed to make all of her problem go away, and bring along fresh ones. That land had troubles of its own.  
  
"At least I was able to fix something."  
  
Hitomi looked over the edge of the cliff, mesmerised by the way that the waves clashed onto the cliffs edge.  
  
"This is now place for a young lady like you"  
  
Shocked, Hitomi swung around to meet the dark eyes of the stranger, but for some reason he was getting further away from her.his menacing smile growing wider.the sound of the waves were getting louder. She was falling, falling to her death.  
  
~*~  
  
Van dropped his sheets of paper when he felt the terrifying sensation that he was falling, his eyes shot wide open when he felt the pain run down his back, he grit his teeth to stop himself form crying out.. Then it stopped, everything stopped, the pain, any emotion that was left in vans soul, stopped. The pendant started to bur, Van grabbed it off his chest just in time and wasn't surprised when it burst into ash, diminished to nothing. Van could hear her cry; and his eyes lost the last bit of spark when he promised himself to never love again.  
  
"Van."  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki was no more. 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N..V/H FOREVA MAN! ONE LUV! Honestly da story aint written az bad az I write, 4real, I swear- I cud neva write a story fulla slang.BTW der iz some language.not a lot but expect it in the upcoming chapters aiite.  
  
DISCLAIMER: do I hav to put dis on very chapter? ME NO OWNY nufin...except the things that don't appear in escaflowne or.erm other ppls fics ..or..anywayz! OH YEAH  
  
MERRILY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL  
  
The Storyteller Song  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes and noticed that she was surrounded by a white mist and in the distance she could hear voices, two voices, that of a man and a woman.  
  
"She's awake." This was the voice of a beautiful woman. She had shimmering long brown hair, her skin was pale and her eyes were silver and full of love.  
  
"Yes I can see. Come closer little one." This was the man that spoke next, His hair was short and blonde, in ways he resembled a perfect man, what every woman should look for in a man.well if he were their type, but he wasn't Hitomi's type, but she had to admit that his eyes were like the oceans themselves.  
  
Hitomi stood up and straightened herself up, then the memories of her sudden ill fortune came flooding back at her and she lost her balance. She closed her eyes and let out a small gasp, waiting for the pain to come but it never came. Hitomi Kanzaki opened one of her eyes and yelped when she saw herself looking straight into sky blue eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered as she stepped back, away from Leylo's gaze.  
  
"The heavens. I am Alana, this here is my husband Leylo, but we are generally known as The Powers That Be. We have called you here for you will be the tool in which will aid us on setting Destiny on her right course." Alana was very serious about this, and Hitomi could tell, but first she had to understand what she actually meant.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hitomi was interested now.  
  
"What you always do.open the gates of love into his heart." Alana was surprised that Destiny hadn't revealed any of this to her yet.  
  
'Time, you pass so slowly these days.'  
  
"Am I dead?" Hitomi's brow was fixed in confusion.  
  
'I was falling.I fell.the pain.I.couldn't breathe.the rocks.  
  
"Yes and no. A part of you died when you gave up on love, when you gave up on life."  
  
"I never gave up! I don't ever give up, not after i." She was thinking about him again, resentfully she let a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"After you gave up on him?"  
  
"Yes." It was barely an inaudible whisper, but none the less Alana heard her.  
  
"Van Fanel." Leylo simply stated. "He needs your help. Gaea needs your help."  
  
"Another war? No! I don't want to be involved in anything like that again." Hitomi slowly started to drift off again into the world of Darkness. "Please."  
  
The two glorious figures watched as they sent the child back down to a world of torment.  
  
"Do you think that Destiny will let it be this time."  
  
"Only time will tell, we are the Powers That Be, not The Most high."  
  
Alana sighed and then sat back in her seat.  
  
"Do you remember what it was like to be in love?"  
  
"What?! Alana my dear, I promise to you that there is never a day that I haven't loved you. I promise we will do all that it takes to bring back Atlantis, that is what will set your heart at ease then it is done."  
  
"Thank you my love." Alana took Leylo's hand in her own and hoped that Hitomi Kanzaki will be able bring back her angel from the world of darkness.  
  
'At least let her have her Angel.'  
  
~*~  
  
Van's sleep was dreamless, all he saw in front of him was darkness, mentally he could feel it taking over his whole body, consuming his very soul., before maybe he would have tried to fight it, but now.now he didn't care. Suddenly out of the void a white light started to shine, it was travelling towards him at great speed, Van felt blinded by it.his eyes shot wide open. Van Fanel woke up in a cold sweat in his bed of deep red silk. There was a weight on his chest, Van would have welcomed the warmth and sweet comfort from it, but the feeling was so unusual to him that he shot up in his bed. An alarmed yelp escaped a woman's lips; She dizzily opened her emerald orbs and met the deep fiery eyes of the Fanelian King.  
  
"Get away." He growled.  
  
Hitomi's eyes opened wide as she realised that she wasn't in her own bed as much as she wished that she were. She was with Van, but he wasn't Van anymore, he wasn't that kind-hearted boy that she'd fallen in love with. The man that was before her had long unruly ebony hair, tied back in a ponytail. His face was rugged from lack of shaving, and his eyes, they were one of the most terrifying things that Hitomi had ever confronted. Hitomi hadn't noticed that she had been staring at him, but when he started to move towards her she jumped off the bed, with him still advancing on her she found herself backed against a wall.  
  
'She's beautiful.'  
  
"No! I wont let you do this to me again!" Van shook in pure rage. Why had she come back? Why now, after all this time? "You're dead! I know you are I felt it.who are you?"  
  
"Van." Hitomi whispered out to him, trying to find any part of him that was left, she stepped toward him wearily. " What are you talking about Van."  
  
"Don't you DARE! Get out! Get away from me!"  
  
Van took another step forward, Hitomi tried to take a step back only to meet with the wall again she cried out, then before she knew what she was doing she ran toward the door and tried to turn the knob it wouldn't turn, Hitomi just slid down to the floor in defeat.  
  
"I dint ask to be here." She burrowed her head in her arms and let the tears fall onto her jeans.  
  
"But you're here aren't you!" Van suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over him. "Why? Why are you here? I don't.I don't need you."  
  
Hitomi at the point stood up in a fit of anger. "What makes you think I need you? Do you think I fucking need you? Not now love, I stopped needing you a LONG time ago, but." Hitomi stopped shouting at this point. "Someone seems to think that you need me, for flip sakes just let me out please." Hitomi let her eyes fall upon Van, to examine him, secretly.she liked what she saw but that wasn't going to show him that.  
  
"Where do you plan on going?" Van asked a little to sarcastically.  
  
"Anywhere away from you, mama told me not to ever go in a strangers room, and look at where I am." Hitomi smirked, all van could do was cringe at the thought of being called a stranger by her.  
  
Van walked toward the door and was surprised to see that Hitomi quickly moved away from him, he was so close to her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Van was fiddling around with the key in the lock.  
  
Hitomi looked down at the floor, he made her fell like a little child again. "That's not what it looked like five minutes ago." She whispered to him as he struggled to unlock the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He made no eye contact with her.  
  
"It's okay." Still no eye contact was made.  
  
The door finally was unlocked and Hitomi silently walked toward it, she may as well leave as soon as possible.  
  
"I'll show you to your room." Van was back to the man-without-emotions Van. Hitomi didn't like it one bit, but that wasn't what she was concerned about at the moment.  
  
"What? Room? I thought you wanted me to go?"  
  
"I do, I want you to go home, not to wonder around my country as some kind of fugitive then die just because I didn't want you near me." Van overtook a shocked Hitomi who only pursed her lips close and obliged.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Alana looked at her husband pleadingly.  
  
"I'll make it work."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- well err there's Chapter one.kinda short but erm.it iz Christmas eve innit...wellll until next tyme! 


End file.
